fanfiction_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Rapunzel (version 2)
Rapunzel is a girl with long hair who is locked up in a tower by Mother Gothel. She has a friend, a chameleon named Pascal. Her love interest is Flynn Rider, aka Eugene Fitzherbert. She is the daughter of Hokey Wolf (originally the daughter of the late King Frederic) and Queen Arianna. Her two brothers are Tod and Copper, her three aunts are Mrs. Brisby, Olivia Flaversham, and Tanya Mousekewitz, and her secret name is Cupcake. She is the true daughter of King Frederic (yes, he's still alive) and Queen Arianna. Attire Rapunzel is often seen in a purple dress with long, frilly baby pink sleeves and a lavender bodice. She also doesn't wear shoes. When Rapunzel goes swimming, she wears a lavender and pink two-piece swimsuit. At bedtime, Rapunzel wears a long-sleeved lavender pajama top with a golden sun on it and matching pants. Her alternate sleepwear consists of a lavender nightgown. As a princess, she wears a royal purple ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with a gold tiara and necklace. Her alternate princess outfit is a purple dress similar to her mother's dress. Going trick-or-treating, Rapunzel wears a gypsy costume that consists of a white off-the-shoulder blouse with 3/4-length, puffy sleeves, gold earrings, a purple floor-length skirt, and matching ballet flats. Her alternate Halloween costume is a Princess Jasmine costume. While playing in the snow, Rapunzel wears a purple dress coat with an Eskimo hood, pink mittens, and lavender boots. When she reunites with Flynn, she wears a purple glittering tank dress, but doesn't wear shoes. Her wedding dress consists of a white turtleneck wedding dress with long sleeves, golden linings on the wrists, neck-and-shoulder lines, and waist, and transparent white ruffles on her dress (similar to Jasmine's wedding dress), white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a light blue bow on the chest, a white headband, gold Arabian shoes, a purple amethyst brooch on the chest, lavender daisies in her hair, and gold teardrop-shaped earrings, along with a transparent white wedding veil, when she marries Flynn. Friends *Minnie Mouse *Alice Liddell *Wendy Darling *Olivia Flaversham *Lilo Pelekai *Kairi *Amy Rose *Kilala Reno *Susan Test *Namine *Viper *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow *Preacher Crow *Glasses Crow *Straw Hat Crow *Fat Crow *Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Spike *Anna *Merida *Flynn Rider (her boyfriend) *Pascal *Pub Thugs *King Frederic *Queen Arianna Enemies *Mother Gothel *The Stabbington Brothers *Pub Thugs (formerly) Trivia *Rapunzel likes to push her friends in circles on the merry-go-round and slide down the slide at the playground. *Her favorite thing to do in the snow is to build a snowman. *Her full name is "Rapunzel Abigail Lucille Comeau." *Her favorite flavor of ice cream is chocolate. *Rapunzel goes to college at the University of Potsdam. Category:Characters Category:College Students Category:Beauty Category:Disney Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroines Category:Nieces Category:Older Sisters Category:Oldest Daughters Category:Non-Troublemakers Category:Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Well Behaved Children